Emerald and Sapphire
by TheTurk95
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I did it on Korrasami because there is no better ship out there.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO LEGEND OF KORRA, ALL CHARACTERS BELONGS TO MIKE AND BYRAN, I'M JUST BORROWING THEM AND NOT MAKING ANY MONEY SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.**

**This is my very first ever fan-fiction. I decided to start with my favorite ship ever which is Korrasami. I'm writing this from a guy perspective, take that however you want.**

**This story is gonna get pretty sexual and some point so let me warn you.**

**Ehem...THIS STORY IS RATED M AND NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN IF YOU DONT LIKE GIRL ON GIRL THEN STOP READING NOW! **

**Thank you for your time, now to the story.**

It had been a long day of training for Korra, she and Tenzin had worked tirelessly at the ancient air training mechanism. She couldn't seem to get through it without coming out the other side covered in bruises. What had upset her most was the fact that she was the Avatar and she couldn't do some stupid "Be a Leaf" exercise.

"That's enough for today Korra." Tenzin said as the panels slowly came to a stop.

Korra drenched with sweat looked absolutely exhausted as she looked up at Tenzin. "Thank you, Master Tenzin."

"It is not a problem, I am sure you will get this exercise in time, you just need to be patience." Tenzin replied as Meelo came zooming up on his air scooter toward his father and the Avatar.

"Korra!" He said with a giant smile on his face. "The pretty lady is here to see you."

_'Asami's here?'_ Korra thought to herself, _'I wonder if she is here with Mako'_ The very thought of his name made her cringe.

"Thanks Meelo, go tell her I will be down to meet her in five minutes and that she can wait in the living room."

"Okay," Meelo said "I will go tell my wife to wait for you." he then got back onto his air scooter and jetted down towards the front of the house.

"She is going to break his heart." Tenzin sighed as he started to walk back the way his son had left. Korra couldn't help but let out a little chuckle as she to made her way down towards the manor.

Korra was in her room changing from her training clothes into something a little more casual, her usual blue tank top and pants. She walked out of her room and made her way to the living room. As she walked she pondered why Asami had come to Air Temple Island in the first place.

Korra had always admired Asami from the moment she was first introduced to her while she was dating Mako. She was awestruck with the beauty radiating from Asami but the main thing that took her breath away were Asami's eyes. They were like emeralds and looking at them it seemed that everything around her was frozen in time.

Korra had never been into boys, with all the training she did with White Lotus once she found out she was the Avatar, she never really had time to think about love or her own sexual preference. She wasn't sure 100% sure about her feelings until she meet Asami, that's when she finally knew.

She pushed the thoughts out of her mind knowing that Asami didn't think the same way. She entered the living room to find Asami sitting with Meelo.

"..And on our wedding day we can fly of into the sunset on the back of an air bison and live happily ever after." Meelo stated as Asami let out a little laugh. Korra couldn't blame Meelo, Asami was beautiful and anyone would want her.

"You got it all figured out" she said with a smile "But you need to be a little bit older before you can marry me."

"But why?" Meelo face changed from happy to sad.

"Because you need to be an adult to be married." Meelo now looked like he was going to cry "But," she said "I would be very lucky to have such a strong air-bender as my husband." With that Meelo's face lit up again.

"Thank you pretty lady, I'm gonna go work on my air-bending so that I can be strong and marry you." He darted out of the room past Korra who let out a little laugh as he went by.

"Korra!" Asami exclaimed and ran over to give her a huge hug. Korra loved having Asami hug her, she felt so safe in Asami's arms.

"Hi Asami, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Is there a place that we can talk in private."

"Yeah sure we can talk in my room." Korra lead Asami down the hallway and into her room. She let Asami in then closed the door behind her. "So what's up?" she said.

Asami looked out the window at the ocean surrounding the island. "I broke up with Mako" she said with tears swelling in her eyes.

"Why?" Korra asked

"Becuase I like someone else." she said still looking out the window.

"Well," Korra asked "who is it?"

Asami turned around, Korra could now see the tears in her eyes. Asami walked toward Korra and kissed her. Korra's mind went off into a million different places. She couldn't believe that Asami was actually kissing her. Korra was suddenly aware of everything within regards to Asami, the taste of her tears and the feel of her lips, the beating of her heart, everything.

Asami broke the kiss "It's you" she said and placed her lips against Korra's again. Korra pushed deeper into the kiss making the heiress moan in her mouth. Their bodies were now not even an inch apart.

Asami's tongue darted across Korra's lips and Korra was willing to give her entrance to her mouth. Asami's tongue flicked the inside of Korra's mouth . Asami's hands started working down Korra's back and towards her hips. Her hands were now resting on Korra's backside and she gave it a firm squeeze. Korra let out a soft moan, she secretly enjoyed having the heiress grab her in that way. As Asami was fondling her butt, Korra moved her hands towards Asami's chest and cupped her breast through the fabric of her shirt.

Asami moaned into their kiss which only made Korra want to move faster in there exchange. She went to take off Asami's shirt as fast as she could to get to the prize that was underneath. Before she could get her shirt off, she heard a knock at the door.

"Hello, Korra are you in there?" It was Tenzin. Both of the girls stopped cold, still with their hands all over each other.

"Yes, I'm here." She said now breaking away from contact with the heiress.

"Okay good, dinner is ready and your friend Asami can stay if she would like."

"Thank you, Master Tenzin, but I really have to be getting home." the heiress stated.

"Okay, If you want Korra can take you home."

"No, it's okay I can make it home myself."

"Alright, Korra we are waiting for you."

"Thank you Tenzin, i'll be right down." As soon as she heard his foot steps slowly walk away she turned to Asami. Asami planted a kiss on Korra's lips.

"I'll explain later." she said pulling away from the kiss before walking out of the room.

That night Korra couldn't fall asleep and spent the whole night thinking about Asami.

**I wonder what you call a c**k-block for lesbians because Tenzin sure just did it.**

**Yeah, first chapter of first fanfic ever is finished. Probably very rough around the edges but hey, I only just started. Reviews and rates are nice, and if you do I will make you cookies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO LEGEND OF KORRA, ALL CHARACTERS BELONGS TO MIKE AND BYRAN, I'M JUST BORROWING THEM AND NOT MAKING ANY MONEY SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.**

**This is my very first ever fan-fiction. I decided to start with my favorite ship ever which is Korrasami. I'm writing this from a guy perspective, take that however you want.**

**This story is gonna get pretty sexual and some point so let me warn you.**

**Ehem...THIS STORY IS RATED M AND NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN IF YOU DONT LIKE GIRL ON GIRL THEN STOP READING NOW! **

**Thanks for the review I have gotten on and it really means a lot to me. I will answer some of them at the end of this chapter.**

**Thank you for your time, now to chapter 2. **

Korra could not believe what had happened to her the night before. The thoughts of what had happened between her and Asami was etched in her mind. The feel of her soft skin, the taste of her lips, the way her eyes sparkled.

These memories made it very difficult for her to concentrate during her morning meditation lesson, and Tenzin could tell.

"Is there something wrong Korra?" he asked, not breaking his meditation position.

"No, Master Tenzin" she said "I'm fine."

"Korra, you cannot get in touch with the element of air if you mind is not clear of any and all distractions. Why don't you take the rest of the day off to clear your mind."

"Thank you." Korra said as she bowed "I won't be back to late."

She left from the meditation pavilion and started down toward the house. Tenzin watched as Korra walked away. "I hope she gets over whatever it is that is distracting her," he sighed "she needs to learn how to air bend before she can face Amon."

Korra decided that it was best for her to go see Asami to get the explanation that the heiress had told her she would be given the night before.

_'How in the world did this happen?'_ she thought _'I didn't expect in my wildest dreams that when I meet Asami I would end up making out with her in my room at Air Temple island.' _

She walked through Republic City towards Asami's mansion, the mansion was now totally under her ownership since Korra had uncovered that her father was making weapons for Amon's equalists. She was walking through the square when she caught a red fire ferret in the corner of her eye. He then went up Korra's side at sat on her shoulder.

"Hi Pabu." she said petting the little animal on the head. "Where is Bolin?" On cue Bolin ran up to Korra and gave her a big hug.

"Korra!" he said giving her a huge hug.

"Bolin...can't...breath."

Bolin released the hug and let Korra down. "Sorry, I got a little carried away." he said with a smile "So, where are you off to?"

"I'm going to Asami's mansion." she said with a small blush on her face. Bolin noticed it right away.

"Why, what happened?." Korra didn't see a reason to keep anything from Bolin. He had been her best friend since she had arrived in Republic City. They only had a little bump in their relationship had been after he had caught her and Mako kissing outside the Pro-bending Arena. After a while though Bolin agreed that they were better off friends and they were both better off for it.

"We kissed last night." she said. Bolin's jaw almost hit the floor.

"Wait," he said stuttering a bit "You and Asami...kissed?"

"Yes, we did"

"Like on the mouth?" he said still trying to get a grasp on what Korra had just told him.

"Yes Bolin," Korra laughed "on the mouth."

Bolin was still shocked, He just stared at Korra with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Bolin, are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, yeah I'm just trying to figure out what this means." he said "So that is why she broke up with Mako?"

"I guess."

"Okay, well as long as you're happy it really doesn't matter to me who you like." he said calmly.

"Wait, that's it?" Korra asked a little shocked by the calmness of his response.

"Yeah, you're like a sister to me so it doesn't matter." he said with a smile "And Pabu will always love you to." holding out the little fire ferret.

"Thank you so much Bolin," she said giving him a hug. Pabu let out a little squeak "And you to Pabu."

"Okay, well good luck with Asami, I'm sure you will find a way to work it out." he said pulling away from the hug.

"Thank you Bolin. Could you also do me a favor?" Korra asked.

"Sure what is it?" he said.

"Don't tell Mako, leave that to me and Asami."

"No problem" he said making the motion of locking his lips and throwing way the key.

"Thanks Bolin." she chuckled "take care."

"Mmmm" he waved still not opening his mouth.

Korra walked up to the front door of the mansion. She was so nervous she was shaking as she went to grab the knocker. She knocked three times. A man in a suit opened the door "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, I am here to see Asami Sato." Korra said

"Ah, you must be Avatar Korra," he said "Ms. Sato is in her room, her room is up the stairs and the second door on your right."

Korra made her way up the stairs, she stoped for a minute to admire the beauty of the entrance room. The floor was nicely polished white marble. The curtains were a gorgeous scarlet red with a gold trim. A giant crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling which sparkled in the sunlight that entered the room through the bay windows.

_'I guess owning a company gets you really nice and expensive things.' _Korra thought. She arrived a top of the stairs and made her way Asami's room. She came to the second door and hesitantly knocked on it.

*knock* *knock* *knock* "Hello, Asami, it's me Korra."

"Come in." Korra heard from the other side of the door. Korra entered the room and saw Asami sitting at her desk reading a book called "The Art of War".

"Hi Korra" she said putting the book down "I have been expecting you."

"You have?" Korra asked

"Yes, I knew after our little kissing session yesterday night that you would want some answers." she said with sly grin on her face.

Korra checks became red, "But, why did you kiss me?"

"Because," Asami said "I think I love you."

Korra froze in place and time seemed to freeze over. _'Did she just say that she loved me?'_ Korra thought.

"You l-love me?" Korra asked

"Yes" Asami said rising form her chair "Yes I do." Asami walked toward the door in her room Korra was still frozen in place and only heard a slight click at the door. Before she could turn around Asami grabbed her arm and spun her around and planted a soft kiss on Korra's lips. Korra immediately snapped out of her trance and melted into the kiss.

At that moment in time Korra's emoticons took over. She thought about how beautiful it was that she and Asami were together and wished they could be together forever. But, she knew as the Avatar she would be putting the love of her life in the way of danger. She couldn't help but think about how horrible it would be to lose her and began to cry.

Asami stopped the kissing with a worried a look on her face. "What's wrong," she asked "I thought this is what you wanted?"

"No it is what I want," Korra said though her tears "But I'm afraid ."

"Of what?" Asami asked

"Of losing you." She said "I am going to have to fight Amon soon and I don't want him to hurt you, I would never be able to live with myself if he did."

"Korra look at me" Asami said holding the Avatar's face in her hands "I love you and I will do anything to be with you, I will stick by you through thick and thin. Also my father had me train with some of the best hand-to-hand combat masters in Republic City so I can handle myself."

"Oh really, I bet you couldn't beat me in a fight." Korra said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Is that a challenge? I could have you on your back in 5 seconds."

"Alright then, show me." It did only take Asami to the count of 5 to have the young Avatar on the ground with Asami on top of her straddling her hips and her hands pinned to the ground.

"Got you." the heiress said with a sly smile.

"That's not fair you fight dir-" before she could finish she found lips being pressed against Asami's again.

"Is dirty the way you like it?" Asami asked in a seductive voice.

"Asami, I really have to get back to Air Temple Island."

"Fine." Asami pouted letting the Avatar go from her grasp. Korra got up and walked toward the bedroom door with Asami. Before Korra opened the door to leave she gave Asami one last, long passionate kiss.

She then whispered in Asami's ear "I really like it dirty." Asami stood in shock as the Avatar left. She wasn't going to be able to sleep that night, she would be to busy thinking about her love the Avatar.

**Cue the Nelly music! (If you don't get the reference he is the one who sang Hot in Herre) **

**Chapter 2 is done. YES! Now to answer my reviews.**

krikanalo: Yeah I had to uncluster the story a bit to make it look better.

DARKNESS4311: Thanks a lot I really appreciate it and guess what your wish came true you get chapter two (I had no intention of rhyming that)

Nataliamarrero: Thanks I am continuing and I am currently working on chapter 3. Hooray for continuation!

fireblaze54: I hope this chapter is a bit longer and that you think it is as AWSOME as chapter 1.

Yo-yo: Those are interesting

**Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them. Also thanks for reading I will see you guys for chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO LEGEND OF KORRA, ALL CHARACTERS BELONGS TO MIKE AND BYRAN, I'M JUST BORROWING THEM AND NOT MAKING ANY MONEY SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.**

**This is my very first ever fan-fiction. I decided to start with my favorite ship ever which is Korrasami. I'm writing this from a guy perspective, take that however you want.**

**This story is gonna get pretty sexual and some point so let me warn you.**

**Ehem...THIS STORY IS RATED M AND NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN IF YOU DONT LIKE GIRL ON GIRL THEN STOP READING NOW!**

**Thanks for the review I have gotten on and it really means a lot to me. I will answer some of them at the end of this chapter.**

**Thank you for your time, now to chapter 3**

VVVVV

Korra found herself in a field; how she got there and why she was there she didn't know. In the distance she could see someone. She squinted here eyes to get a better look at who it was. It was Amon, and he was holding someone else. Korra started running through the field toward her arch nemesis to try to help whoever Amon had captive, but then she stopped frozen in her tracks with fear. The person Amon was holding was Asami.

"Asami!" Korra yelled

Amon turned around so that he and Asami were facing now the Avatar.

Amon's hand rose in the air with what appeared to be a dagger. "NOOOOO" Korra screamed as the dagger plunged into Asami's back. Korra could see Asami gasp at the pain that she felt, it was written all over her face. He then removed the dagger and let go of the girl. Asami's fell to her knees and then fell forward onto the ground.

Amon then turned around and casually walked away into the blackness, disappearing from sight. Instead of going after Amon, Korra ran toward Asami's body. She fell to her knees next to the heiress and held her in her arms.

"No, no, no, no, no. Asami, you are going to be okay," she said through tears "I'll get you help."

"Shh, Korra it's okay," Asami said softly "I'll be okay."

"Asami you're bleeding a lot." Korra said

"Yeah, it's only a flesh wound." Asami laughed softly

"Ow," Asami grimaced holding the spot where the dagger had gone through her body. Korra looked down at her arms, they were covered in blood as well as her hands. She didn't know what to do, she didn't have any water to heal Asami's wounds even if she the wound looked to severe to fix now.

"Korra," Asami said weakly "there is something I need to tell you and I don't have much time"

"No Asami you can't leave me. I need you," she cried.

"Korra, please, I need to tell you this." She said, her breath was becoming short and raspy.

Asami reached out to put her hand to carres Korra's face, her hand was covered in blood but Korra didn't care. Korra held her hand with her own. "From the moment I met you I knew that you were the one. All the time we have spent together I wouldn't take it back for anything."

"Don't worry Asami, we will have more times together, just stay with me." She said with tears rushing down her face.

"Korra, I lov-" Asami's voice trailed off. Her hand slowly began to fall from Korra's face and then her body went limp.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Korra screamed as she soot up in her bed. She looked around frightened and immediately looked down at her hands. They were clean and had no blood on them.

Korra threw her face into her pillow sobbing. She was absolutely horrified at the idea of losing Asami or having anything harmful happen to her. She cried for another hour and eventually cried herself back to sleep the thought of Asami in her mind the whole time. Was this just a dream or was it a vision?

VVVVV

Korra woke up the next morning absolutely exhausted from her nightmare. Her eyes were red and they hurt form all the crying she had done the night before. Korra got out of her bed and went to put on her clothes. She left her room and went to the kitchen were Tenzin was having breakfast. Tenzin looked up as he saw Korra walk into the room.

"Korra," Tenzin said "You look awful what happened to you?"

"Nothing Master Tenzin" Korra sighed sitting down at the table "I just had some bad dreams"

"About Amon?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah, about Amon." She said looking down at the table.

"Korra, I know this is a difficult task to undertake. Amon is a very frightening and powerful man with capabilities I have only heard my father tell stories about."

"My dream wasn't about me fighting him or losing my bending it was about losing someone very close to me because I got them mixed up in a fight that wasn't there's." She said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Korra," he said coming over to counsel her "Nothing is going to happen to anyone, you can defeat Amon you just need to believe in yourself that you can. Without belief in yourself you will never overcome anything, or anyone."

Korra started to cry "But what if he gets to her and I can't do anything to protect her. I love her and I couldn't live with myself if I was the one responsible for something happening to her"

"Wait, who is this person that you love and are afraid of losing?" Tenzin asked. Korra suddenly realized her mistake 'Dam, now I guess I have to tell him.'

Korra looked down at the table trying not to make eye contact with Tenzin "It's Asami" Korra said quietly. Tenzin drew back a little form Korra. "You are in love with a girl?" he said.

Korra looked up at Tenzin, his expression was blank and Korra could not tell what he was feeling. She looked back down at the table still trying to avoid eye contact. "Yes," she said, "I am in love with a girl."

Tenzin slowly got up from the table and walked toward the window. He stood there with his hands behind his back just staring out toward the ocean that surrounded Air Temple Island. Korra waited for what seemed like hours before Tenzin finally said something.

"Korra, do you really love this girl?" he asked still looking out the window. She looked down for a minute to figure out the right words to say.

"Yes I love her with all of my heart, I would do anything for her." She said finally.

"Have you told her that you love her yet?" He asked

"No," Korra said shyly "I haven't."

"Well then," Tenzin said turning around with a small smile "It looks like you will not be able to attend air bending training today."

"What do you mean?" Korra looked up and asked.

"You have to go tell this girl how you feel, you cannot train with that heavy emotion on your conscious." He said while stroking his beard.

Korra eyes light up, she rushed over to Tenzin and gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much Tenzin. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"There is no need Korra I was in love once too."

"Wait," Korra said a little surprised at Tenzin attitude "so it doesn't bother you that I love a girl?"

"No it does not. I feel that love is blind and as long as it makes you both happy there is nothing wrong with it."

"Thank you so much Master Tenzin." Korra said hugging him harder.

"Korra" Tenzin grunted "you are starting to crack my ribs."

"Sorry" she said letting him down

"Now, it looks like you have some business to attend to."

"I won't be back late Tenzin I promise." She said running for the door. Tenzin watched her run toward Republic City. "You did the right thing you know." A voice said behind him. He turned around to see Pema standing there with a smile on her face.

"Pema? How much of that did you hear?"

"Most of it." She grinned "By the way what did you mean when you said you were in love once? Are you not in love anymore?" Tenzin's face turned to stone, 'I am going to be sleeping with the Air Bison tonight' he thought to himself

"Well…I…Meant...That…I-" Tenzin stuttered. She stopped his babbling with a kiss. "It's okay sweetie I was just kidding, I know you love me."

"Thank you dear, I just hope that Korra knows what she is getting into." Pema looked at Tenzin with slanted eyes.

"I mean, uh, being in love is great." He said with a wide grin showing all his teeth.

"Right," Pema said with a raised eyebrow. "Come on let's go see what the kids are up to."

"After you, my love." Tenzin said putting his arm out.

"Thank you, you're such a gentleman."

"Only for you." He said

VVVVV

**I know, I know, I am one cheesy mo-fo. The whole love is blind thing is a corny, but hey, it works for me.**

**Sorry if this chapter was a little later than you guys wished but I am working on another one of my stories called, ****_Book One: Out of Air_****. It's where yours truly (me) gets caught in some inter-dimensional crap thanks to a certain trickster God and end up in the Avatar universe with the knowledge of things to come. I have to join the GAang to stop Fire Lord Ozai.**

**If you guys could give that story a little R&R I would really appreciate it. Also you get cookies! And who doesn't like cookie? Now to answer some reviews: **

**Rottenwraith: I feel that if Bolin was ever confronted with this situation he seems like the person who would love someone for who they are.**

**DARKNESS4311: Thanks for reviewing again it really means a lot and I hope you like chapter three.**


End file.
